Being Home
by KMMK
Summary: Oneshot. SAKUNARUSASU. Sakura returns home to her boys after a long mission. Contains fluff, and the mention of sex.


Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Naruto, why the hell would I be here?

A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist myself. This is a SakuNaruSasu. It is a THREESOME. Not a triangle. It contains mentions of HET and YAOI. If that sickens you, DON'T READ IT. Simple as that.

Oh, and they're in their early twenties here. About 21-23.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Being Home**

Sakura was happy to be coming home. She missed her boys fiercely.

She'd been out on a recon assignment for nearly a month. The whole time, she had been undercover at a hospital, and hadn't gotten to write them even once.

So she didn't even mind the rain that had been falling since noon, turning the roads to mud, and soaking all the way through her clothing.

Turning off of the main road, she hoped the boys had been okay without her. They really were doing better, but she remembered the _last_ time she'd been gone for very long - the place had been a wreck, in thorough need of cleaning, and some of the walls needed patched after their fights had gotten out of hand.

On the outskirts of town, she finally came to their flat – they had built it when Sasuke's apartment had gone up in flames with dinner one night - and headed straight for the door. Reaching for the spare key, behind the doorframe, her fingers met paper instead.

She pulled it out, opening it with curiosity. All it had on it was a bright red lipstick kiss.

It was a welcome home note from Ino.

Pocketing the note with a smile, she reached for the key again, and unlocked the door quietly.

She even remembered to hold the trigger when she opened the door, so she wasn't bombarded with shuriken, because it was well after midnight, and she didn't want to wake them.

As soon as she stepped inside, she took a big breath, and finally relaxed. She was home, and it smelled like her boys.

Realizing how much she had missed this, she hurriedly pulled off her muddy shoes, and the soaking nurses outfit she was still wearing.

In only her demi-cup and boy shorts, she silently moved through the darkened house towards their bedroom. When she reached the kitchen, she had to stop and laugh. There was a new paint job, which meant something had either caught on fire, or exploded.

Her boys just weren't good cooks.

However, one wall had been painted bright orange, and another was indigo blue.

They may have compromised about what color they got to paint the kitchen, but they had very obviously continued to fight while they _did_ the painting. Both walls had splashes and handprints in of the other color. The indigo wall had quite a bit less orange on it than the orange had blue.

In fact, the orange wall had so much blue on it, Sakura was pretty sure Sasuke had won that particular argument.

Looking closer at one large area of blue on the orange wall, she noticed it had a smeared pattern. It looked like….

She grinned when it clicked, and she identified it as a Naruto-body print.

A _naked_ Naruto-body print.

Apparently, losing this particular battle had been really, _really_ fun.

Sakura leaned against the shape, and took another deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the third wall in the room, behind the table.

It was painted flower-petal pink.

That was it. She had to see her boys. Leaving the kitchen, she swiftly made her way to the bedroom, completely oblivious to the mess that was most of the rest of the house.

She was about to slide open the door when someone inside made a loud, animal like sound, and she had another giggling fit.

Naruto's snore was followed by a thumping sound as Sasuke hit him with some appendage or another. She laughed even harder, knowing they were still asleep – this was a regular occurrence.

Regaining her composure, she opened the door and crept inside with a stealth that would have made Kakashi-sensei proud. Upon reaching the bed, her heart melted at the sight of them. No matter how much they argued and fought, they loved each other as much as they loved her.

So they may have gone to sleep fighting over who's feet were colder or who made a worse pillow – which the answer, was of course, that neither one was a good pillow – but they had ended up curled together, their faces so close together on a pillow that their hair mixed like the sun spreading golden rays into the darkness.

It was worth it, she decided, to miss them awake if it meant coming home to this.

Such a pity she was about to ruin it, too. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

Slipping back out of the bedroom, she went to retrieve the camera from the living room. Going back, she had to stifle yet another round of amusement. She was positive that this was the only house in Konoha that chaos insued at three in the morning quite so often.

Okay, so admittedly, it was usually Naruto's fault, but she and Sasuke had their moments.

Like tonight.

She knew exactly what was going to happen, even as she pressed the button.

Click, FLASH.

She was out the door and halfway down the hallway by the time they escaped the sheets that had tangled around their legs. All they saw was a flash of pink hair, the exact color they had pained in the kitchen.

Sasuke was the first to make it out of the room, and Sakura had her camera at the ready.

His raven black hair was all mussed up, and he was in only his favorite blue boxers, and some large white socks. As soon as he saw her, she snapped a picture, his face a mask of shock.

Then, suddenly, Sasuke was replaced by the blonde.

And Naruto wasn't wearing _anything_.

Sakura shrieked in laughter as Naruto came charging at her, roaring at the top of his lungs. He was almost on her by the time she snapped a picture and fled.

She was dodging around the coffee table, still laughing, when he caught her. She started shrieking again, because he started tickling her mercilessly. Sasuke caught up with them just in time to rescue the camera from Sakura's loosening grip. As soon as he had procured it, he aimed and took a shot of her struggling in Naruto's arms.

Just in time to catch Sakura biting Naruto's chin.

Naruto roared again, and picked her up and squeezed her tight against him. She was still so incoherent with laughter, so she couldn't protest, but he suddenly changed it into a bear hug. She managed to stop laughing, and hugged him back.

She had missed this. But something was missing. What would be even _better_…

Sakura reached out and pulled Sasuke into the hug, and Naruto moved so he had his arms around both of them.

Now she was home.

"I sure hope you didn't come home dressed in that."

For _that_, Sakura elbowed Sasuke thinking _Some home!_ and grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know," Naruto said cheekily, repositioning Sakura so it was painfully obvious he wasn't wearing anything, and was happy to be there. "I kind of like her outfit."

That earned him an elbowing from Sasuke. Sakura, on the other hand, bit him again, this time on the neck.

This time, Naruto picked them _both_ up, roaring again, and ran them all to the bedroom. He got over balanced in the hallway, and nearly dropped Sasuke – Sakura was securely slung over one shoulder – but managed to catch the other man against a very handy _wall_.

They all fell in a tumble on the bed when Sakura struggled too hard, but the kissing started then, and things degenerated from there, so no one cared.

The only one who managed to keep any sense was Sasuke – who was still in possession of the camera, and used it well.

---------------

Sakura woke around noon the next day to find that Sasuke had stolen all the sheets. But that was okay, Naruto had sprawled over her, keeping her warm.

This was what she had missed the most. Not the sex, though that was great, too, or the playing that they never seemed to stop, but this.

Waking up between them, having their scent on the pillows, on her, and knowing that they were all home, safe, and happy.

She smiled contentedly, and stroked the blonde head lying on her stomach. She was rewarded with bright blue eyes staring up at her.

"I love the kitchen," she whispered, not wanting to wake Sasuke. Naruto grinned his infamous innocent grin up at her. "Me, too. Hand and butt prints and all."

Yeah, _that_ grin.The one that is never really innocent at all…

She was saved having to hurt him when Sasuke's leg connected with Naruto's ass. "Dead last," he muttered from his nest of sheets. "You are way, _way_ too awake in the morning."

There was a pause in which Sakura giggled and Naruto pouted, rubbing the assaulted rear end. Then Sasuke's voice came again.

"I like the kitchen, too."

Naruto took that silence as an opportunity to move from his hand from his butt to groping Sakura.

Breakfast was put on halt, and this time, Naruto had the camera.

---------------------

A few days later, after they had sent the film had been developed, they got a note from the drugstore with the pictures.

It read:

_Dear customers:_

_What are you, animals! How the _hell _do you manage to recuperate so fast! And we are kindly asking you to take your services elsewhere._

_Thank you._

_The Management_

You could hear their laughter in the middle of town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know the drill, R&R. Thanks.  
-KMMK


End file.
